


Something to Remember Me By

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they go out on thier adventure, Ryan gives Michael a little present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> Late night dabble, hope you like!
> 
> -Prisoner68

It was after the challenges, when all the Achievement Hunters had returned to their homes in Achievement City. When the tower had been erected, when the lights had gone dark and the city was still...That was when Michael would slip out of the shadows of his house and sneak over the mighty logo to the Kung-Fu house that rested against the giant skyscraper. 

Ryan would always leave the door unlocked.

Michael would slink into the house quietly to find it empty. Ryan was assigned to hunt down the food for the city, so he was out late into the nights. He would walk over to the bed and crouch down, slipping his hand under the bed and feeling around for the bump on the floor. Once he found it he pushed it, which opened the glass over Edgar's cage for a short time. He jumped down with ease and looked up as the glass slowly slid over him, latching with a 'clank!'

The red head looked to Edgar,  who greeted him with a soft "Moo". The Lad smiled and reached into his backpack, picking out an apple he had found while he was taking a walk in the forest. He offered it to Edgar, who took it gratefully from him. He patted him on the back and moved to the far wall, pushing the third tile up on the left.

The pistons creaked as they slid backwards.

Michael walked into the dimly lit room that consisted of a bed, a bed side table, a lamp, and and a small fridge that neither him or Ryan ever really had time to open. He took off his backpack and let it slide off his arm and to the ground as he walked over to the bed and sat down, looking over at the pillow. There were three items on it:

A note

A rose

And a piece of velvet cake that sat on a plate.

Michael picked up the rose and examined it, taking in the sent of the frosted forest that it had come from. He set it down on the bed side table and picked up the note, glancing over it as he ate the cake and savored the home-made flavor. The note was from Ryan. Scrawled on it was a quick apology, Geoff had called him over after today's Let's Play and said we would need extra supplies for tomorrow's challenge, so he would be coming home later then he usually did. He promised to make it worth his while when he came back.

Michael put the note down and finished off the delicious cake, licking his fingers clean before laying down on the bed and putting his hands behind his head...He thought about what Ryan meant by  _'make it worth his while.'_ ...thoughts raced through his mind, would they finally go all the way after a month of just cuddling and stealing kisses in the night?

He blushed dark pink, shaking the thoughts from his head. Whatever was going to happen, he would just have to wait and find out. He yawned and turned off the lamp, relaxing and closing his eyes. The way Ryan's note sounded, he is going to need sleep tonight if he was going to get though tomorrow.

Michael stretched out and slowly let his mind wander to the mystery game that laid ahead of him....

 

**~68INDUSTRIES~**

**  
**Michael slowly drifted back to consciousness when he felt Ryan kiss him softly. He rapped his arms around the Gent's neck, which was partially hard to do in the dark, as he melted into the kiss.

Ryan reached over and turned on the lamp, giving the room a dark red-stone glow. Michael broke the kiss for air. Ryan rested their foreheads together.  "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Nah, I got some nice shut eye in."

Michael chuckled and pulled Ryan into a deep kiss, using one arm to prop himself up on his elbow. Ryan explored every inch of Michael's mouth with his tongue. After a bit he broke the kiss and licked his lips,  

looking down at Michael with a smirk. 

 

"You taste like cake."

 

 

Michael let out a small laugh, poking Ryan's nose with his own.

 

"Ray's gonna get a fucking restraining order."

 

And with that, they shared yet another  giggling fit.

 

They spent the next couple of minutes there, exchanging kisses and making sly comments to one another. Then, as time went by, Ryan got strangely quiet....and so did Michael. The Lad looked up at him. H seemed lost in thought, an internal debate played across his face. He waited, but no words came from the older male. 

 

The suspense was making him shift uncomfortably. Ryan picked up on the curly haired boy's inpatients and spoke hesitantly.

 

 

"I overheard Geoff and Gavin talking about tomorrow's Let's Play."

 

 

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. The competitors were told nothing about the challenges they faced, Geoff and Gavin thought it would be best if everyone if they all went in with the same amount of preparation, none.

"We are going to find horses."

 

Ryan's face softened as he watched as Michael's eyes went wide.

"Horses!? But they live in the grasslands! Hiking there will take days!...taming the horses may take weeks!" Michael protested, knitting his eyebrows together. 

 

"I know, I know." Ryan looked at his Lad sadly, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. "That also means we won't get to meet like this for a while."

Michael groaned and tightened his grip on Ryan's hand, letting himself fall back onto the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, not being with Ryan like this for that long would make him very irritable, not to mention it would throw his entire schedule off. The group would be begin to ask why he wasn't sleeping at night...

The flaxen haired boy flinched slightly as he felt soft kisses from his jaw line to his neck, nipping and sucking on his collar bone. He let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding in and relaxed. The slightest of smiles crept across his lips as he succumbed to Ryan's attempts to comfort him. 

 

 

Ryan brought both of his hands to Michael's sides and slid them up his shirt, roaming over the Lad's sun-kissed skin before he found his nipples and began tweaking them.

"Ryan~!"

Michael whined, moving his chest up to press against Ryan's warm hands.

 

"I was thinking..."

Ryan smirked, pinching Michael's nipples and making him groan quietly. "We won't get to have any time alone together for a couple weeks." Ryan snaked his hands out of Michael's shirt and moved on undo his belt.

 "And I've been _dying_ to give you something to remember me by."  He yanked Michael's pants down, leaving him in just boxers. Michael shivered as the cold air hit him. 

"Any objections?" Ryan asked playfully, groping the boy through his 

underwear. Michael took in a sharp breath and shook his head, raising his hips to meet Ryan's hand.

 

Ryan, to Michael's displeasure,  took his hand away from his hardening member. The Gent moved his fingers underneath Michael's boxers and pulled them down as well, revealing Michael's hardened cock. The younger male's face turned a deep scarlet and looked away, obviously embarrassed.

 

 

Ryan smirked devilishly and took Michael's cock in his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue. Michael let out a groan and bit his lip, not wanting to make a sound. Ryan bobbed his head up and down slowly, holding Michael's hips down so he couldn't buck. 

 

"Ryan~...you f-fucking tease!"

 

He whined, trying to get further in Ryan's mouth, but his grip held the red head firmly in place. The Gent slowly took all of him in his mouth, working his tounge up and down Michael's throbbing erection. Michael whimpered as he bucked his hips to try and speed up the agonizingly slow pace. Ryan finally answered the Lad's pleas, 

picking up the pace and stimulating him every way possible and secretly loving  the way mighty Mogar was now A moaning, groaning, whimpering mess at at his mercy.

It turned him on immensely.

 

A lump formed in Michael's throat as he stumbled over his speech, having a hard time stringing words together. "Ryan.." he said in a chocked voice. "I-I'm gonna-ahh~fuck!" Mogar threw his head back, he was so close....

 

Ryan took Michael's swollen cock out of his mouth and the red head immediately wished he hadn't spoken.

 

"Good."

 

Ryan chuckled and got up, undoing his pants, discarding them along with his boxers. Michael watched as he did so, looking up and down his lover with more lust then he had ever experienced. The Lad got to his feet only to drop to his knees in front of Ryan, wasting no time and taking all of him into his mouth at once. Ryan gasped at the sudden warmth and let his head fall back. His hands tangled themselves in Michael's hair. Michael used both his mouth and his hands, wanting to make Ryan moan and groan any way he could find. 

 

Michael kept at it until Ryan sounded so close it hurt. Then, with a smirk, he took Ryan out of his mouth with small pop. Ryan groaned lowly at the loss and looked down at the Lad, removing his hands from his hair.

 

Michael got to his feet and sat down on the bed with his legs spread, stroking himself lazily. "Ryan, come play with meee~" 

 

Ryan smirked evilly and walked over to the bed, shoving Michael down and  pinning his wrists above his head. "Yes sir."  He positioned himself at Michael's entrance and captured the boy's lips in a deep, rough kiss before slowly pushing into him. Michael moaned loudly against hips, rolling his hips to gain friction. Ryan pumped slowly at first, giving Michael time to relax. How tight he was alone almost sent the Gent over the edge, but held himself together as he picked up the pace, stroking Michael along with his thrusts. The red head broke the kiss.

"Ah~haa-holySHITRyan!" Michael groaned so loudly that if they weren't under ground they were sure it would have woken Geoff up. The Lad secretly cursed at himself, he was already about to cum.

 

Ryan hit Michael's G-spot and he lost it, his vision went blurry and his whole body shook with pleasure. He bit his lip to muffle his moans and groans as he was sent into orgasm, shooting hot cum all over his stomach and Ryan's hand. Ryan followed right after him and they rode out their orgasms together.

Ryan pulled out and rolled over next to Michael.

 

The pair laid there in silence for what seemed like hours, catching their breath. When they were both able to breathe at a normal rate they looked at each other, smiling and chuckling.

 

They certainly will be remembering THAT ...

 


End file.
